


I Know What You Did Last Night

by addict_writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Funny Stiles, Humor, M/M, Picture inspired, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski finds out about his son's relationship with Derek in a non-conventional way.





	I Know What You Did Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Teen Wolf story I ever posted.
> 
> It was inspired by this tumblr post: http://soakedinsmoke.tumblr.com/post/148293906425/brogitsune-teen-wolf-parks-and-recreation

 

Stiles had always been an amazing detective, and he believed he could make an awesome, kick-ass special agent too. He'd walked casually into the police station, greeting the deputy at the front desk, showing him the lunch box he'd brought for his father.

On his way to the Sheriff's office, Stiles dropped the cruiser's keys on Parrish's desk, and made a detour to the lockers where he dumped the uniform he'd stolen in an open locker, before he finally slipped into his dad's office. After looking around, relaxing when he noticed his dad or anyone else wouldn't come in, he put the handcuffs and their key on the desk, along with the baton, which had been thoroughly washed. Several times.

He winked at Derek who was already on the couch, waiting for the Sheriff to arrive so they could discuss the case. There was a case that his dad and Derek had decided to work on together, and they were keeping him in the dark. Mostly. Derek was telling him bits and pieces, but enough for his overactive brain to piece them together.

“Stiles!”

He startled at his dad's voice coming from behind him, as he bent over to inspect the files on the desk.

“For how long?”

Stiles blinked. “Uh, what? I just arrived. Brought you lunch.” He patted the metal box, grinning.

The Sheriff sighed heavily, shooting Derek a hard look. “How long have you and Derek…? When were you going to tell me?”

Stiles inhaled sharply, abandoning the box. He could play dumb, or come clean. “How did you find out?” They'd been careful.

“You're my son. I'd like to think I know you pretty well,” his dad said honestly. “Plus, you probably butt dialed me last night.” He pressed his lips together, watching his son expectantly.

Stiles opened his mouth, eyes wide. “Uh, sorry? Dad…”

The Sheriff pulled out his phone, pressing a few buttons before meeting his son's eyes as Stiles's voice came from the device.

“ _Mr. Hale, you're under arrest.”_

Stiles gulped thickly.

“ _Hands on your back. I'm gonna have to frisk you.”_

Derek got up, cringing at what he already knew was going to to be said, as his voice came from the phone.

“ _Careful, you might find dangerous items down my pants.”_

Stiles shot him a terrified look, clearly remembering as he'd patted Derek's butt then his slender fingers had found Derek's erection.

“ _That's—holy shit! You're gonna need permit for that.”_

Derek closed his eyes, too ashamed to look at the Sheriff.

“ _I thought you can handle guns, Officer Stilinski.”_

Stiles made a lunge for the phone. “Please tell me you hung up before the trial.”

“ _Guns are my specialty, Mr. Hale. Long, hard, loaded guns.”_

“Dad!” Stiles whimpered, begging with his eyes.

“ _Oh, I plan to unload my gun in your tight ass—”_ There was a beeping tone. “That's when I hung up, son.” The sheriff looked between the two of them. “I hope you have a good explanation.”

The door opened to reveal Parrish with his car's keys in hand.

“Not now, deputy.” The Sheriff didn't even turn to him.

“I only wanted to let you know that I found my cruiser's key on the desk. Oh, and Jeff found his uniform in his locker.”

The Sheriff glared at Stiles, who shrunk back, hiding behind Derek. “If I look around, I'm going to find my handcuffs?”

“Maybe?” Stiles squeaked.

“Where did the confidence in your voice go? You were a mighty officer last night, of what I heard.”

“Dad, please.”

“It was my idea, sir,” Derek said, avoiding eye-contact. “Stiles kept saying he wanted to become a cop one day, and I've ended up arrested a handful of times… I figured…”

The Sheriff stared at them amused. “You're doing it wrong, son. Though, with your way to approach an arrest, you could become a guard in a prison. I bet Derek would like to be the naughty prisoner.”

Stiles choked on his saliva, meeting Derek's startled eyes. “He didn't.” He was referring to his dad's dirty joke.

“I think he just did.” Derek nodded.

His dad rolled his eyes. “I've been young once. Though, I still don't understand why you haven't told me about this.”

“About last night? No idea. I had no idea you were into roleplaying.” Stiles shrugged, nonchalantly. He slapped the back of his hand to Derek's chest. “But if you're open to hear about it, I could tell you when Derek sneaked up on me the other morning while I was making you breakfast.”

The Sheriff made a repulsed face, lifting a hand. “I don't want to hear about it, Stiles.”

Derek placed a solemn hand on Stiles's shoulder, trying to ground him, to keep him from running his mouth.

“Though, play it safe,” Noah added, looking seriously at them.

“That's what the handcuffs were for.” Stiles winked, being to only one amused.

“We are, sir.” Derek nodded, his ears red.

“And I don't want to hear about it again.” He pulled his son close. “So, you think I deserve a good old burger after learning about your kinky sex life with Derek Hale?”

Stiles stumbled over his feet, grateful his dad was holding him. He shot Derek a terrified and confused look. “You're okay with us dating?”

“You could have done a lot worse. I'm actually curious of how you two...”

Derek shook his head, his eyes wide with horror.

Stiles clapped his dad's back. “The PG rated version? I'll tell you over a burger. On me.”

“Are you joining us, Derek?” The Sheriff asked, catching his eye.

“Of course. I'll have to make sure your son doesn't give you a heart attack.”

“Isn't he a sweetheart?” Stiles pulled Derek closer, kissing him. “Already worrying for the in-law's health.”

Derek and the Sheriff exchanged amused looks behind Stiles's back as he led the way out of the station.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I hope you're happy to know that I have several more Teen Wolf stories in the making and will post them soon.


End file.
